Hope is Such A Fragile Thing
by HitsugayaLuver8
Summary: He made a promise, a promise that was said in small words but a promise none the less. I knew he would keep it...I had hoped...but now...I'm not so sure anymore. My hope is breaking and I don't kow if I can keep hoping any longer? Oneshot SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_He promised_

_I thought he would keep his word_

_He told me he would return…return for me_

_He promised that once he fulfilled his revenge he would come back for me…that he would never leave me behind._

_He promised, and yet, it has been five years and only a year ago did the rumor of him being dead…of Itachi being dead reach Konoha._

_He did it, but…where was he? Did he not remember? Did he not care anymore? I didn't know._

_-_

_--_

_-_

"Sakura-chan, I understand your pain but you—"

"Nobody understands…Naruto, and no matter how much people try they still won't understand," Sakura spoke quietly, never taking her piercing green eyes away from the untouched bowl of ramen in front of her.

"Sakura, listen to me, the more you dwell on it the more you are going to hurt. You know I hate seeing you like this, Sakura, and so far it's tearing me up inside just watching you struggle by yourself. I want to help Sakura, I really do, but you aren't allowing me to help. You're…you're pushing me and everyone else away," he said as though he was in pain.

There was a pause before Sakura finally spoke, "This isn't your battle to fight, Naruto, nor is it anyone else's. I don't wish for any of you to be dragged down by me."

"Sakura we're all concerned for you. Why won't you just allow us to help?" Naruto pleaded.

"I told you, this isn't your battle. I know you're trying to help Naruto, but…I think I will be ok by myself," Sakura assured him.

"Sakura…"

"I'll be fine Naruto; really…it will just take some time ok?" Sakura turned to him to smile.

Naruto sighed before turning back to his ramen but not eating it; he didn't fall for that smile one bit. But, no matter what he said, and no matter how much he begged, Sakura was persistent on doing this herself. "Alright, Sakura, I trust you to work through this, but if I see your struggling even more than you already are, I don't care what you say, I'm helping…got it?" Naruto said with a tone that was final.

"Hai Naruto…arigato," she muttered.

Naruto smiled then began eating his ramen again.

-

--

-

"_Sasuke, you can't go…please…I-I need you."_

_He turned around so he was facing a teary eyed pinked haired kunoichi, "Sakura…your still annoying."_

_She closed her eyes in pain at his words._

"_Sasuke…kun…please…I'm begging you!"_

_She suddenly felt a change in the wind behind her and that was when she noticed Sasuke had moved behind her, "Sasuke…kun?"_

_He inhaled her scent, cherry blossoms mixed with a hint of strawberry, "Sakura…" he hesitated, "I will come back for you I promise…I won't leave you behind…"_

_And that was all she heard before she saw nothing but black._

_-_

_I remember his words very clearly. I may have been knocked out but he made a promise to me._

_Did I expect him to keep it?_

_Yes_

_Did I expect him to remember it?_

_No_

_Some how I knew that such a big promise put into small words could never be remembered…especially when it was made five years ago. He still hadn't returned, and I felt that he would never return._

_He was gone…and he was gone…for good._

_-_

_--_

_-_

Sakura walked home with Naruto that night after they finished eating. He had insisted on walking her since she refused to acquire his help. She didn't mind, she thought it was the least she could offer him.

Sakura was extremely tired. She worked double shifts at the hospital and she had to do the same the next day. So without hesitating, she quickly slipped out of her work clothes and slipped into her green pajamas.

Crawling into her bed Sakura immediately fell asleep.

-

--

-

_I had tried convincing myself over and over again that he would come back._

_That he would keep his promise to me._

_But every day that went by, and I didn't see him, my heart began breaking. I didn't want to believe it!_

_But everyone knew already…and yet…I refused to believe it…_

_Until now_

_-_

_--_

_-_

Sakura was working over time in the hospital. A group of ninja just came back from an S-raked mission and she was having to run back and forth between rooms to check on the patients' conditions.

She didn't mind doing these busy days because it kept her mind occupied…and not thinking about _him_.

But every day comes to an end, and already Sakura's day at the hospital was over with…now, came the pain again.

The pain of being forgotten

The pain of being lied to

Sakura could feel tears burning her eyes, threatening to fall anytime. She ran as fast as she could back to her apartment, not wanting any by passers to catch her in her moment of pain.

She hated crying

She hated him

And she hated him for making her like this

If he was going to make a promise to her, a promise that kept her hoping, and then break it, then she wished she had never confronted him before his departure.

She wished all the memories of him would just wash away already.

She wished to forget about the promise…and forget about him.

Sakura soon arrived at her house and fell asleep crying on her couch. She didn't even make it upstairs to her bed…she didn't have the strength.

-

--

-

_Hoping, dreaming, wishing_

_Those don't accommodate me anymore_

_They never worked_

_And people who say stories always have a happily ever after_

_Lie!_

_-_

_--_

_-_

Sakura jolted upright in the couch, hearing someone upstairs in her bedroom.

She quickly grabbed a kunai from the coffee table by her and slowly made her way upstairs. She walked quietly on the hardwood floor, being careful not to make it creek and alert the person or thing that was in her house.

Arriving at her bedroom door, Sakura slowly turned the handle and opened up the door to find the room empty with nothing but her bed and furniture in it.

Sighing in relief Sakura noticed that she was still wearing her work clothes. Deciding to change and then sleep in her bed Sakura pulled off the short khaki skirt and black dress shirt, only leaving her in her black lacey bra and underwear. She made her way over to her dresser and started to pull the top drawer open until she froze.

"Who's there?" Sakura asked quietly.

Nothing

"I know someone's in here! Now who is there?" She demanded.

"You're sharper than last time Sakura," a male voice said behind her.

Sakura stiffened at the familiarity of the voice and slowly turned around, "Sasuke…kun?" She asked quietly.

He smiled at her and then began walking over to her in slow steady steps taking in her form and the black lacy lingerie she was wearing. Once he reached her, he lifted her chin up so she was looking at him, "Your even more beautiful than before…the wait was worth it," he said smoothly.

Sakura loosened up with his touch and then look at him. She began to cry, "You…remembered?" She asked quietly, but he heard her.

He wiped her tears away with his thumb and smiled, "I told you I wouldn't leave you behind. I told you I would come back for you."

Sakura smiled and then began crying again.

"Sakura, why are you crying?"

"You remembered…you don't know how happy that makes me…you don't know…how much I have craved the sight of you, and now…you're actually back…for good this time," she muttered.

"And I will be staying for good…with you…I love you Sakura," he assured her.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled. She knew this was real. She knew he spoke the truth this time. She knew he would never lie to her. All she had to do was keep on waiting.

Sasuke smiled back at her and then descended his upon her long awaiting ones.

"_I love you too…Sasuke-kun." _

_-_

_--_

_-_

_Hope is a fragile thing…and I almost broke it_


End file.
